


Bar Fun

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Hilary and Kelley have some fun in the bathroom of a bar.





	Bar Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking by me, you guys rock. This is a cute and smutty one-shot. Thanks for reading.

“Go talk to her.” Tobin says to me.

“Noooo.” I whine.

“Yes. Come on Kelley. Go talk to Hilary. It’ll be good for you. I mean, when was the last time you got your dick wet?” Ali asks me.

“Oh! I think someone has had too much to drink.” Ash says as she takes her wives’ glass of wine and sets it down on the table.

“I think you’re probably right.” Ali mumbles.

“It has been a while.” I mumble.

“See. Go talk to Hilary. And don’t forget to wear a condom. I think I might have one in my purse.” Ali says. She grabs her purse, opens it, grabs a condom out of it, and hands the condom to me.

“Really Ali? Why do you have condoms? I thought you had an IUD.” I say.

“I do; but Ash and I use condoms when we don’t want to make a mess.” Ali says.

“You really need to stop talking love.” Ash says.

“What? It’s true.” Ali says.

“Tobin and I use condoms all the time.” Christen says.

“What are we talking about?” Tobin asks. Christen just chuckles and shakes her head at her wife.

“Condoms.” Christen says.

“Oh yeah, Chris and I use them all the time. Especially when we’re having sex in public.” Tobin says.

“See.” Christen says.

“You guys are a bunch of freaks.” I mumble. Tobin just chuckles.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had sex in public.” Tobin says. I just blush.

“Really? Oh girl, you’ve got to go pop that cherry.” Ash says.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” I say. I down my beer and walk over to Hilary. Tobin waves at me and gives me a thumbs up.

I roll my eyes and flip her off. The group laughs.

“Hey Hilary, I’m a huge fan.” I say. I immediately roll my eyes at how lame I sound.

“Kelley O’Hara? Wow! I’m a big fan of yours as well.”

“Oh um, thanks.” I say.

“Are you holding a condom?” Hilary asks. I look down at my left hand.

“Uh, yes?” I say.

“I thought you were gay.” Hilary says jokingly.

“I am gay.” I say.

“So why are you holding a condom?” Hilary asks.

“Um, I was born intersex. I have a penis.” I say.

“Oh wow. Okay, that’s kind of hot actually. So, you have a dick?” Hilary asks me.

“Yeah.” I say. I can feel the blush creep up my cheeks.

“How big is it?” Hilary asks me.

“Um, the last time I measured, it was 6.5 inches long, and 4.8 inches around.” I say.

“Not bad. So, I bet it would feel really good inside me.” Hilary says. I nod my head.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous.” Hilary says.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“Have you ever fucked someone in a dive bar restroom before?” Hilary asks me.

“Um, no. Have you?” I ask Hilary.

“A few times. Mostly when I was in college. I’ve never been with a woman who is intersex, and I’ve certainly never been with a man; but I have deep throated a couple of strap-ons. So, what do you say Kelley O’Hara, do you want me to suck your cock?” Hilary asks me.

“God yes.” I say. I grab her by the wrist and drag her to the women’s restroom. Once inside, I pin her against the bathroom door and lock the door. She smirks. I quickly kiss the smirk off her face. Hilary moans against my lips. I run my tongue over her bottom lip. We make out for a few seconds.

I pull away and pull at Hilary’s shirt. She lifts her arms. I pull her shirt off and toss it on the floor. I take my shirt off and throw it on the ground.

“Fuck.” Hilary mumbles.

“What?” I ask.

“Your abs.” Hilary says. She quickly flips our positions and pins me against the door. Hilary kisses my lips, my jaw, my neck, then she kisses my lips again. She pulls my sports bra up and takes my left nipple into her mouth. I pull my bra off and toss it onto the pile of our clothes.

“Fuck Hilary, don’t stop.” I mumble. She sucks on my left nipple for a few seconds, before taking my right one into her mouth. After a couple of minutes, she releases my nipple, and slowly kisses her way down to my bellybutton.

“Fuck.” I whisper.

She gets to her feet and walks over to, what I believe is a feminine hygiene product dispenser, and puts two quarters into the machine. I quirk an eyebrow; but my lips remain sealed. She turns the nob and grabs whatever was dispensed from the machine. She shows me the condom, and I quirk an eyebrow again. I show her the condom that’s still in my left hand. She chuckles.

“I knew you had that; but I said I would suck your cock, and I always play safe, so…” Hilary says.

“Come here.” I say. She drops to her knees again and pulls my pants and underwear down.

“Oh fuck.” Hilary mumbles. She opens the condom and pulls it out of the wrapper.

“What do I do now?” Hilary asks me.

“Pinch the tip and roll it onto my penis.” I say. She bites her lip, pinches the tip of the condom and rolls it onto my penis.

“Very good.” I say. She tentatively takes me into her mouth.

“Oh fuck.” I mumble.

“That’s good. Very good.” I mumble.

Hilary starts to slowly bob her head up and down. I throw my head against the door and let out a moan.

“Good?” Hilary asks.

“You’re doing great.” I say.

Hilary nods. She strokes me a couple of times, before taking me into her mouth again. I bite my lip and let out a few moans as Hilary continues to bob her head up and down on my cock.

A few minutes later, I squeeze her shoulder and let out a grunt as I cum inside the condom.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I whisper. She helps me ride it out, before getting to her feet and taking the condom off of my cock. She tosses it into the trash.

“Fuck, that was amazing. Thank you.” I say. Hilary just chuckles and pulls me into a kiss. Clothes are shed as I back her against the sink. I lift her onto the counter and drop to my knees.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hilary says.

“What?” I ask.

“I have a dental dam in my pocket.” Hilary says.

“I want you to use it.” Hilary says.

“Really?” I ask.

“You don’t have anything? Do you?” I ask.

“No; but like I said, I always play safe, so…” I just blink at Hilary but grab the dental dam. I open it and gently lay it on her vagina. I throw the wrapper on the ground and swipe my tongue over the dental dam.

“Mmmm, strawberry.” I say. It’s the first time I’ve ever eaten a girl out, while she was wearing a dental dam; but I’m going to do my best to bring Hilary to orgasm.

I run my tongue over the dental dam again, then focus my attention on her clit. It doesn’t take to long to bring Hilary to orgasm. I help her ride it out, before standing up, removing the dental dam, and tossing it in the trash.

“Wow…Jesus, that was amazing.” Hilary says.

“Thanks. That was the first time I’ve ever done that.” I say.

Hilary just snorts.

“What? Eaten a girl out? Because your what? 30? That’s a little to old to still be a virgin.” Hilary says. She lets out a surprised squeak, as I pull her off the counter. I kiss her neck, then her lips, before spinning her around. She places her hands on the counter. I pull her hips back and open the condom, that’s still in my left hand. I roll it onto my hard cock and stroke myself a couple of times.

“No…I meant that I’ve never eaten a girl out, who was wearing a dental dam.” I say.

“Oh. Really? Because you know that you can still get STD’s from oral sex, right?” Hilary asks me.

I just bite my lip and run the head of my cock through her wet folds.

“Fuck.” She mumbles. I slowly push into her and the both of us let out a moan. I pull out a little, then push back into her.

“God…just, give me a second. It’s been a while.” Hilary says. I nod at that. I start kissing her shoulder, her neck, and the rest of her exposed back.

After a couple of minutes, Hilary nods.

“Okay?” I ask.

“Yeah. You can move.” Hilary says.

I pull out, until just the tip of my cock remains inside of Hilary, then I push back into her.

“Fuck.” Hilary says.

I build up a solid rhythm, until the only sounds that can be heard, are our moans.

After a couple of minutes, I grab ahold of Hilary’s shoulders and pull her flush against me. I kiss her shoulder and her neck as I speed up my thrusts.

“Oh fuck. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck. Don’t stop. Fuck yes.” Hilary says.

“Are you close?” I ask Hilary. Hilary nods. I start rubbing her clit.

“Fuck. Shit. Jesus Kelley.” Hilary says.

A few minutes later, I feel Hilary cum. I help her ride it out, before thrusting two more times, and cumming with a groan.

After riding out my high, I pull out, take the condom off, check it for holes, and toss it in the trash.

“Oh fuck. That was amazing Hilary. Thank you for that.” I say. She just chuckles and shakes her head.

“No problem. Can I get your number? The next time you’re in Boston, maybe we could fuck again.” Hilary says.

“Um, yeah, yeah, yeah, of course. It’s 543-555-5543.” I say.

“Perfect. I’ll text you the next time I’m in Utah.” Hilary says.

“Utah’s a decent sized state. You should probably just text me if you’re in the Salt Lake area.” I say.

Hilary just chuckles and shakes her head. She finishes getting dressed, gives me a kiss on the lips and leaves the restroom.

The door opens, right as I’m tucking myself into my underwear.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry dude.” Ash says. I wave Ash off and pull my pants up.

“That bad?” Ash asks as she walks over to the toilet. She pops open the button on her pants, pulls down the zipper and reaches into her underwear and pulls her penis out. She starts going pee. I would be embarrassed; but this isn’t the first time I’ve seen Ash’s dick. She’s slightly larger than me. So is Tobin, and Hope. Mal is a little bit shorter in length; but slightly thicker than Tobin, Ash, Hope and I. I’ve got the biggest balls though, so there’s that.

The door opens again, and Tobin walks in.

“Oh, hey guys. Are you almost done Ash? I have to piss.” Tobin says.

“You and Hilary were in here for a while.” Tobin says.

“Yeah, sorry.” I say.

“Apparently, the sex was bad.” Ash says as she puts her self away and flushes the toilet. She buttons and zips up her pants before washing and drying her hands.

“Gross.” She mumbles as she throws away the wad of paper towels. I just blush.

“What?” Tobin asks as she walks over to the toilet. She starts going pee as well.

“Used condom.” Ash says.

Tobin just chuckles and shakes her head.

“Was the sex really terrible, or did she just talk too much? Or what?” Tobin asks.

“She’s definitely a talker; but so am I. No, it…she…ugh. I’m all for safe sex, I am; but she wanted me to use a dental dam.” I say.

“Okay? What’s wrong with that?” Tobin asks as she finishes going pee. She flushes the toilet and puts herself back into her underwear.

After she washes and dries her hands, she throws away the paper towels and stands next to me.

“I guess I’m just annoyed is all. She wants to get together again, the next time I’m in Boston, or she’s in Salt Lake.” I say.

“That’s okay. Hey, if you don’t want to see her again, that’s fine.” Tobin says.

I just take a deep breath and nod.


End file.
